


what Patricia Parker is

by uwu_the_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Peter Parker - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_the_writer/pseuds/uwu_the_writer
Summary: Long-awaited weekend with your girlfriend
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 24





	what Patricia Parker is

Well, in the end, it was not bad (very pleasant). Just to lie here like this. Patricia loves stark tower, loves aunt May's apartment. Uniquely. But there was something about MJ's grandmas little house. There was a sense of antiquity, comfort and the spirit of something exciting. She wanted to move mountains and stay in bed forever at the same time. Most likely, this was due to Jones: Michelle carefully fingered Patricia's curls, massaged the scalp and listened to the girl's satisfied snort. Michelle's hands are soft and her fingers are always cold, and Patricia is happy to warm them in her hot hand. Parker likes to stroke her dark skin and find a small scar under the knuckle of her index finger. She loves a lot of things, and it's almost always about Michelle Jones. Not counting superhero stuff. To be honest, now that she was with the girl she loved, away from the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple, Parker was glad for the hard-won entrance. May (in fact, she wasn't the only one) had been trying to persuade her niece to take a break for some time.

"If every weekend is going to happen that New York is in danger of losing a Friendly Neighbor. And it will be your fault." Patricia lifts her head from the other's seemingly fragile shoulder and looks directly into Jones' eyes. MJ snorts derisively.

“Hardly. After all, how can she leave her post?" She says jokingly, but Patricia can clearly see the pride in the girl's eyes. Michelle's voice drops a little. "Hey, you know you can always rest. The world won't fall apart if you spend a week or two away from it all." Parker closes her eyes and falls back against the pillows.

"But you know how I feel about it." and Jones knew it. In the same way, she knew that she couldn't convince the girl to stop doing dangerous (and almost always very arrogant and stupid) things. Just because that's what Patricia Parker is. Stubborn to the core, strong in spirit and will, and sensitive in heart. A cocktail of selflessness, universal love, and a thirst for justice.


End file.
